Conventionally, a solid state imaging device has been proposed which performs reading by thinning pixels in the vertical direction and in the horizontal direction in motion image shooting in order to obtain an image in which the number of pixels is reduced than the number of imaging device pixels at the time of motion image (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).